never ending through out starting
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: a rukia ichigo story its sort of a tragedy but there is some romance so yea have fun oh and no flames please x3. ichigo is a punk while Rukia has a cold past with an even colder brother...
1. Chapter 1

Never ending through out starting

Ichigo walked the streets of Karakura town. It was about midnight maybe even later he didn't really care not like he had a family or curfew to go home to. He hated this place it brought him to his neck in frustrations. Fuck. He had a family but the ditched him once they found out the truth he chuckled slightly remembering the shocked look on there faces when he started cutting and doin drugs. He was scolded but nothing a little drink couldn't fix. He had to find some where to rest not that he had to rest he just told himself that it was easier to crash at some place nice for a change. He didn't really have friends. Because friends would be with you for a while, use you, throw you away like the garbage you are when their done and then talk about you later nothing ichigo wanted to be apart of. He walked down the street by his old house.

'Heh some things never change' he thought he walked a little farther to see a girl coming out of a near by station 'wait I know that girl…don't i?' he watched the girl with the bags in her hand walk down 'that' street. It was a bad place for a person to go down in the middle of the night plus she's a girl no less she would be dead the next morning for sure. He followed her he owed her one now he had a chance to pay her back. Sure enough, he was right a guy was already following her, and cornered her by the wall.

"Hey babe what's a hot little number doin at this time of night?"

"Let me go!!"

"Oh but I already have plans for ya"

"Pick on someone like you, ya bastard!" ichigo said kicking the guy across the head which sent the guy flying. "There, hey ya alright?" ichigo said helping the girl pick up her fallen groceries.

"Uh yeah thanks."

"t's nothing just payin back a favor your names rukia right?"

"Uh yeah…hey you're the kid that was lying on the street one day!"

"Heh yeah thanks for letting me crash at your place for a night really needed it.''

"It wasn't a problem" the girl named rukia waved off "well I better get goin thanks again!"

"Said it was nothing now go you'll get sick" rukia started to run off she turned to wave thanks when she seen ichigo lean up against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth lookin exhausted as ever.

"Um?" she started walking towards him

"Didn't I tell ya to go home leave" ichigo said letting a puff of the smoke escape his mouth

"Well i-its just w-would you like to ah stay the night again just as a um thanks" rukia stammered.

Heh can't say no to that I guess why not sure" ichigo said grabbing a bag of food. "Ya comin cause i don't know were ya live yet?"

"Uh yeah"

"So tell me"

"Yeah"

"What ya doin late at night walking the streets?"

"Well uh I had to by some milk"

"Milk for what?" ichigo said raising an eyebrow

"Well I uh found a stray cat and wanted to feed him"

"Oh well hope the cats grateful ya almost got yur self killed because of that"

"Yeah but I was lucky I ran into you"

Guess so"

I know its weird but hey its my first ichigo rukia story so yeah ooc-ness like a lot heh well oh well ya have ta deal with it. Please no flames I'm seriously sick of them uh bye oh before I forget don't own bleach nor the characters


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up in a laid out futon. He looked around to see his shoes and jacket lying in a corner by the door. He yawned as he got up. Ruffling his hair a little, he decided it was probably best to leave then to trouble Rukia any further. He slipped on his shoes and was putting on his jacket when a noise was heard behind him.

"Hm?" he turned around to see Rukia in a thin nightgown holding a black tabby rubbing her eyes.

"Where are you going Ichigo?"

"Uh well I was about to leave I wouldn't wanna inconviance you any further."

"But why are you going its still early!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo raised his eyebrow and chuckled

"Why do ya want me to stay?"

"Well-um I…yes" she said hanging her head low. Ichigo walked over to her and lifted her chin meeting her eyes with his.

"Then I'll stay." Rukia smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you I'll make you an awesome breakfast one you'll never forget." She said beaming. Still deep in Ichigos mind he wondered why this girl wanted him to stay longer most people he bedded shoved him out once they were done around two in the morning. To make maters weirder Ichigo didn't even sleep with the girl. Why she wanted him to stay was beyond him but again he couldn't turn down a free breakfast and home to stay at for a little longer now could he.


End file.
